Flow cytometry technology is used in the diagnosis of health disorders, especially blood cancers. Typically, cells from a blood sample are suspended in a stream of carrier fluid and passed one by one through a narrow channel in an apparatus, while impinging a laser on them and detecting at least one output in an electronic detection apparatus. Flow cytometers are expensive, labor intensive and cumbersome. They are only normally only available at large institutions. Moreover, the electronic detection apparatus is not always able to quantify the outputs. Many flow cytometry tests provide inaccurate results and sometimes false positive results. Additionally, the analysis of outputs by the electronic detection apparatus often includes significant noise and background disturbance.
Some attempts have been made to provide desk-top portable, automatic flow cytometer systems. WO 2011128893 discloses a device, system and method for rapid determination of a medical condition. WO 2011128893 provides a system including a disposable cartridge adapted to receive a volume of a body fluid, the cartridge comprising a plurality of sections, at least one of the sections adapted to react at least one reactant with the bodily fluid to form a pretreated sample; and an optics unit comprising at least one excitation illumination adapted to convey radiation to the pre-treated sample, at least one multi-spectral emission detector and at least one of a photon counter and an integrator, wherein the at least one excitation illumination and the at least one multi-spectral emission detector are disposed on the same side of the cartridge; and wherein the optics unit is adapted to detect a plurality of spectrally distinct signals generated by interaction of the radiation and the pre-treated sample in the cartridge, thereby determining said medical condition.
US20070057211 discloses multifocal imaging systems and methods. The multifocal multiphoton imaging system has a signal to noise ratio (SNR) that is reduced by over an order of magnitude at imaging depth equal to twice the mean free path scattering length of the specimen. An MMM system, is based on an area detector, such as a multianode photomultiplier tube (MAPMT), which is optimized for high-speed tissue imaging. The specimen is raster-scanned with an array of excitation light beams. The emission photons from the array of excitation foci are collected simultaneously by a MAPMT and the signals from each anode are detected using high sensitivity, low noise single photon counting circuits. An image is formed by the temporal encoding of the integrated signal with a raster scanning pattern.
A deconvolution procedure taking account of the spatial distribution and the raster temporal encoding of collected photons can be used to improve decay coefficient. We demonstrate MAPMT-based MMM can provide significantly better contrast than CCD-based existing systems. This includes a deconvolution procedure taking account of the spatial distribution and the images by a deconvoluting pixel values with a scattering correction function.
US2005009060A provides systems for multiplexed multitarget screening of cell populations having one or more wild type or mutated ligand targets and measuring cell responses to ligands using high throughput screening techniques, including flow cytometry (FCM). The method includes the steps of: 1) developing cell populations to be screened; 2) staining cell populations using one or more fluorochromes to yield a distinct excitation/emission signature for each cell population; 3) combining labelled cell populations into a single mixed suspension; 4) analyzing populations to resolve them on the basis of their unique signature; and 5) resolving individual populations and deconvoluting data to extract meaningful information about populations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,278 describes time-resolved fluorescence decay measurements for flowing particles. An apparatus and method for the measurement and analysis of fluorescence for individual cells and particles in flow are described, wherein the rapid measurement capabilities of flow cytometry and the robust measurement and analysis procedures of time-domain fluorescence lifetime spectroscopy are combined. A pulse-modulated cw laser is employed for excitation of the particles. The characteristics and the repetition rate of the excitation pulses can be readily adjusted to accommodate for fluorescence decays having a wide range of lifetimes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,512 discloses a method for photochemical reactor characterization includes an application of using dyed microspheres exposed to UV irradiation under a collimated-beam system. Particle specific fluorescence intensity measurements are conducted using samples form the collimated beam and flow-through reactor results using flow cytometry.
A numerical model may be used to simulate the behavior of the reactor system to provide a particle-tracking algorithm to interrogate the flow and intensity field simulations for purposes of developing a particle specific estimate of the dose delivery. A method for measuring UV dose distribution delivery in photochemical reactors is provided that includes introducing microspheres labeled with a photochemically-active compound in a UV reactor.
The labeled microspheres are harvested downstream of the irradiated zone of a UV reactor and exposed to UV irradiation under a collimated beam of UV irradiation. The method further includes quantifying a UV dose-response behavior, conducting fluorescence intensity measurement on the labeled microspheres from the UV reactor, and developing an estimate of a dose distribution delivered by a UV reactor based on the numerical deconvolution of the sum of the UV dose response behavior and fluorescent intensity of exposed microspheres.
There still remains a need to provide improved flow cytometer output analyses and further to provide apparatus for efficient and accurate output analysis that accurately determines the emission of individual particles in a flow cytometer stream.